Hugo Wealsey - First Year at Hogwarts
by Mazk
Summary: Hugo Weasley - the last Weasley to go to Hogwarts for another couple years. The journey to Hogwarts began and drama had already started.
1. Crush

**_A/N: Before you read, I must warn you that I don't have any plan about this story. My simply wish for the story is for me to present as many headcanons of mine as possible in a story. And somehow I write 11-page story and just cannot leave it unpublished so I present to you the first day of Hugo Weasley._**

**_Another thing, English is not my first language. I know it not an excuse for bad writing but just warn you but of course you could help me improve my skill by commenting. Okay no more rant, let's begin._**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. No profit is being made from the distribution and creation of this work.**

* * *

><p>On 1st September 2020, in a compartment of Hogwarts Express, there sat Hugo Weasley. He sat with his sister, cousins and their friends. On his right was his sister, Rose sitting next to the window and on his left was Lily, and next to her was a girl. She had long straight silky black hair loose over her shoulder. Her gloomy expression made her looked quite scary and Hugo remembered about some Muggle horror movie that Louis made him watch. He had already guessed that she was Taylor Siblings, Lily's friend "Cheer up, Tay" He heard Lily whispered to the girl. Opposite to him, from right to left were Albus, a brown hair boy, a boy with silver blond hair and a strangely cheerful Lucy. Hugo could guess those boys were David Fair and Scorpius Malfoy. Rose and Albus had mentioned them many times since they started Hogwarts.<p>

Rose cleared her throat for everybody's attention "Hugo, this is David" Rose began to introduce her friends, started with the brown hair boy.

"David Fair. It's a pleasure to meet you" David said smiling widely as he waved his hand. Hugo noticed the boy dark eyes wandering over Rose affectionately for a second and a faint blush appeared on his pale cheek as Rose caught his eyes and nodded her head (for no practical reason).

"And this is Scorpy" Rose introduced the Malfoy boy next with more playful voice. The boy frowned a bit but smiled as soon as he turned to face Hugo. He put out his right hand to offer a handshake "The name is Scorpius Malfoy. Nice to meet you, Hugo" He spoke. Hugo accepted the gesture.

"Nice to meet you too" He said trying not to sound so unsure. He didn't know have he succeeded or not.

"And finally, this is Taylor" Rose gestured her hand at the Siblings girl.

The girl stared at Hugo, smiled reluctantly and lifted her hand with her fingers were all speared tightly which made the whole gesture looked quite awkward. She spoke in a low voice "Taylor Siblings. Nice to meet you"

Hugo nodded his head and replied "Nice to meet you, too" And she dropped her hand.

Lily put a hand on his shoulder. A wide grin on her face "Tay isn't as scary as she looks" said Lily jokingly "She's just shy"

Taylor raised an eyebrow at Lily and the redhead returned the gesture with a playful smile. Taylor looked at Hugo and spoke "Sorry if I scared you"

Hugo shook his head "No, no. You're not scary" He lied

"Well, you should" David commented and received a glare for her, which he returned with his hands raise up to defense as Lucy covered her giggle.

"He's just joking" Albus spoke while Scorpius hit David in the arm.

"Sorry, just want to light up the mood" David explained while rubbing his upper arm.

"Not very effective" commented Lucy.

Hugo whispered to Rose "Are they always like this?" He rarely saw these scenes at home.

Rose just smiled in reply but it was Lily who heard him and whispered back "Wait and see until you arrive at Hogwarts. Prepare your popcorn"

Suddenly, the compartment's door burst open reveal a blond girl who had already wore her robe.

"Oh, hello, Marian" David waved happily at the girl and a deep blush appeared on her cheek. She cleared her throat then she looked at Scorpius "Scar wants to see us."

Scorpius looked confused for a moment then it seemed he remembered something and he stood up "Sorry, business. See you all later. It's a pity that I can't talk with you more, Hugo" And he followed the girl shortly. Lucy peeked through the door before let Taylor closed it. Curiosity was visible on her face. "Is he-

"He's got in the Music club last year" said David cut her sentence. There was a deep frown on his face "Does Macmillan hate me or something?"

Albus chuckled "You properly won't understand"

"Like always" added Taylor mockingly.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Lucy asked and everyone stared at her.

"She has a crush on Scorpius" whispered Lily to Hugo but Lucy seemed to hear her as she said "It's not just a crush"

"So you're still not over it" said David mockingly

"Over what?" Lucy asked daringly.

"She doesn't take no for an answer" Albus smirked.

"I thought you're on my side" snapped Lucy

"When did this have sides?" said David

Lily moved closer to Hugo and whispered "Tell you"

"Since when my feeling have ever bother you" replied Lucy angrily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm just telling the truth" snapped David.

"Ok, ok. Calm down" Rose interfered in "There's nothing to fight about"

Lucy's face was almost as red as her hair. She stood up and opened the door as she spoke "I can't stand seeing his face so I'm going to Boorman now. Sorry, Hugo and goodbye everybody" She glared at David before tuning around and walking out of the compartment.

"Lucy" Rose and Lily called out but she had exited the compartment.

"Ouch" David screamed at Rose kicked him in the leg and Albus hit him in the arm. Lily looked guilty at David.

"Nice job. I hope you are happy" Taylor commented smugly "Ouch" Lily elbowed her and the girl raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, okay?" David apologized.

"We are not the one to apologize, David" said Rose.

"Don't make me run after her like in those sappy romance movie" cried David

"Come on. I come with you" Albus stood up and grabbed David on his way.

"Well, bye" David waved as he and Albus exited the compartment.

Rose signed and placed her fingers on her temple "And it's only on the train"

"Why aren't you running after her?" said Taylor as she eyed Rose.

Hugo saw a blush on Rose's face but it disappeared as soon as she opened her mouth "She doesn't need me" Taylor didn't say anything after that.

Lily gave Hugo guilty glances and the Taylor girl's eyes fixed on the ceiling while Rose silently looked at the view outside the window.


	2. Party

The silent didn't last long as the compartment's door burst opened. Two figures standing outside the compartment

"It's dead silent here, isn't it?" The dark skin boy spoke as they entered the compartment.

There standing James Potter and Fred Weasley.

"I believe it had already started without us" said James as he sat down and stretched his legs. He had messy dark hair like his father, wearing jeans and black T-shirt which had a T-rex on the front.

"David is such a git, isn't he?" Fred said to Hugo. He had dark eyes and black hair, wearing a grey sweater which had a white large "MUGGLE' word on the front.

Rose looked at his shirt then at Fred raising her eyebrow amusedly. Lily smiled at the shirt. Taylor on the other hand looked bemused as she spoke "I hope you didn't wear it to King Cross"

He shrugged and said "Sorry" Taylor frowned but Fred ignored her completely ""Hugo, congratulation! Finally come to Hogwarts. How's about that?"

"You should see his face when saying goodbye to Ron" said James "Oh now, we're just joking" he added as Hugo's face darkened

"What are you doing here?" Rose questioned as she crossed her legs.

"We're not enemies" said Fred pretending to be offence "We just want to see our lovely cousins and this is how you welcome us. We felt so attacked" James nodded and pouted pretentiously as Fred finished, which made Lily hide her smile behind her hand.

Rose stared at them blankly and continued "Just spit it out"

"Nothing could get through you, isn't it?" said Fred

They looked at everyone, each by each then James took out his wand and murmured something as he pointed the stick at the door.

"Calla Treen" James began

"Nice girl" added Fred

"Huffelpuff?" James pretend to ask Fred

"Auburn, brown eyes, nice body" spoke Fred seductively

James raised an eyebrow "Dude, that's her friend, Vivian"

"When did you become so observant?" asked Fred

"What're you saying?" Rose clapped her hand as she sensed the story is about to be misleading.

"Right, where are we? Yes, Calla Treen, nice girl, Hufflepuff, really I never really notice what- okay, Miss Treen's birthday is coming in November" James paused for a moment. He seemed to wait for anyone who had already guessed what he's saying "Honestly, you are top of your year for Merlin's sake" James faced Rose and now she had crossed her arms then he turned to look at Hugo "I hope you won't be Miss Clueless here, Hugo or I'm going to braid my hair and wear Lucy's skinny jeans. Well, nobody"

"If Calla's party is what-

Lily was cut as James cheered out loud and pointed his finger at her "Bravo. I know there's something in you, Lily. What's no one is excited?"

They heard a knock on the door "Trolley Lady, act natural" said Albus

Rose hit her forehead with her hand as Albus removed his spell.

"Anything from the trolley?" spoke the old lady.

"Chocolate Frog, please" Rose left her seat and head toward the trolley

"Acid pops" said Lily

After everyone had bought their candies, the trolley left.

"Good job acting natural" James commented as he put a Bertie Bott's bean in his mouth and chew it with satisfy while Fred's turned green as the awful taste was.

"Vegetable" Everyone laughed the poor boy cried out.

"Okay, about the party" began James again but Rose cut in

"I'm not going, neither Hugo, Lily and Taylor"

"So you aren't planning on cheering Scorpius?" Fred asked. It's hard to tell the surprise in his voice true or not.

"Why I have to cheer him for?" Rose looked confused

"She didn't know" said James to Fred

Fred nodded and repeated "She didn't know"

"Are you going to tell me what I didn't know or not"

"Calm down" said James cheekily

"Well, are you?" Rose seemed angry now

"Tsk, tsk. Your boyfriend is going to perform in the party" answered Fred

"Tell me how did that happen?" asked James mockingly  
>Rose's anger replaced by surprise and shock "What? Why didn't he tell me?"<p>

James and Fred shrugged as the same time.

"Oh, look at the time" said James suddenly as he looked at his invisible watch "Gotta go. Wood's waiting for us"

"Yeah, whatever he said" added Fred and they both stood up.

"Bye" the boys said at the same time before they left.

"He's probably embarrassed" said Taylor. She seemed to be trying to calm Rose down.

"Uh huh" Rose lost in her thought.

After a while, a prefect came and told them to put on the robe as the train was about stopped. Taylor asked Hugo to be outside for them to get dress.

As he was outside, he saw Lucy, David and Albus walking toward him. Lucy hit David in the arm as she and Albus were laughing about something David was telling.

"Hey" greeted Albus "They're changing?" Hugo nodded

Then they seemed Scorpius and a blond hair girl walking toward them. They were deep in conversation.

"That's Lynette Clampett. Don't worry about her. She's got a boyfriend" Hugo heard David whispered to Lucy.

"Okay, I tell Scar. Goodbye" Scorpius ended their conversation as he stood in front of them. Lynette nodded and walked passed them "Goodbye" She gave David a glance before she left.

Lucy's eyes followed the girl as she walked away "Hey, I don't worry" said David

"I don't" Lucy replied simply as she turned around.

The compartment's door opened and Rose, Lily and Taylor were all in their robes. They all stared at Scorpius. Taylor with her blank stare, Lily with worry eyes and Rose with skeptical. Scorpius looked confused as he saw the girl's faces.

"Am I missing something?" he asked

There was a long pause

"Um, I think we'll deal with this after we change. Um, Lucy" called Lily. Lucy looked unsure as she walked into the compartment. The door closed.

Scorpius then looked at Hugo searching for answers

Hugo was skeptical whether or not to tell him but he decided that Rose will eventually tell him anyway "James said that you are going to perform in Calla Treen's birthday party"

"WHAT?" shouted David while Albus's eyes widen.

Scorpius looked at the boys with a guilty smile.

"Why wasn't I heard about this?" David questioned out loud.

Scorpius put a finger on his mouth "Shhhh, this party is a secret for Merlin's sake"

"Hey" The prefect before came toward them. She looked quite angry "I said put on your robes"

"We're sorry, the girls changing"

And the compartment door opened again and the boys entered quickly to avoid the Prefect's deathly glare.

"I'm sorry, okay. I don't want you guy know this" Scorpius began as he unbuttoned his white shirt.

"Rose definitely needs an explanation" said Albus as he pulled down his robe

"Reasonable" added David "But beside that, congratulation"

"I really didn't even ask for it" said Scorpius "Scar made me into this, that bastard"

"Are you sure this nothing to do with Lizzie?" said Albus fully dress

"Who?" he asked

"Okay, as much as I wish to continue this discussion but can you put on your robe already, Scorpius?" said David. Scorpius was shirtless as he not yet put on his robe.

"Don't like it?" he teased as he pulled down the robe.

The train finally stopped and they all quickly left the train. As they reach the ground, most of the group was scattered to their year.

Before leaving, Rose pat on Hugo's shoulder and whispered "Good luck, say hi to Hagrid for us, okay" He saw Rose ran toward the group where David and Albus are waving at them.


	3. Hogwarts

Rubeus Hagrid was in his usual moleskin coat, as cheerful as ever. The old half-giant's eyes followed the students getting off the train excitedly. He wasn't the Gamekeeper anymore but he asked to escort this year First Year as he was expecting someone. And indeed it was Hugo.

"Hugo" smiled the half-giant warmly

"Hello, Hagrid" replied Hugo and the man hugged him.

"Look at you. All grow up. This makes me feel so old" said Hagrid as he put Hugo down and tried to hide his tears.

"You're looking good too. Are you got a new haircut?" Hugo tried to cheer him up.

"You've noticed" Hagrid's mood seemed to lighten as the compliment "Wanna refreshment, ya know. Oh, I think we should hurry now or Professor Novan would kill me" half joking Hagrid . Hugo quickly followed him and the first year students soon followed them.

Hugo and Hagrid were separated as Hugo was instructed to sit on a boat between a boy and a girl.

Hugo had heard the many stories of Hogwarts from his sister and cousins many times but he couldn't stop the feeling of excitement butterfly in his stomach. He took a few deep breath (like his mother used to teach Rose and him how to calm down) which didn't work very well. The castle was big and much more magnificent than he had imagined. Hugo followed the tall gamekeeper instruction and sat between a boy and a girl on the boat. And soon his boat was filled with students and began to magically move toward magnificent castle.

Hugo observed the students on the boat. Opposite to him was a brown hair girl. She reminded him of his mother in her youth with massive bushy hair but she had bright blue eyes with different from his mother's chocolate one. She caught his gaze and looked away quickly blushing. She sniffed closer to a dirty-blond hair boy next to her and whispered something to him. The boy next to her eyed Hugo suspiciously.

"Say, you look familiar" A boy next to Hugo's right suddenly spoke

"Stopped it Hayden" said the girl on Hugo's left. They looked very similar except the boy had dark blond hair and the girl has darker brown hair. He believed they were twin.

"Wait, are you a Weasley?" said the blonde boy who Hugo assumed was Hayden

As he finished, the students were all staring in Hugo.

"Er...um" Hugo had been warned by Rose about this kind of situation. She said the best way is to say yes and if there are any question just shook your head and said you not feeling well. If only it was that easier than said. The students seemed excited and eager about the appearance of a Weasley. Hugo wondered whether it was a good idea to say yes. Now he just hope the boat moved faster.

"Weasley have red hair" said the boy who had looked at Hug suspiciously before

"I think I saw him standing with Harry Potter back in Hogwarts express" said some boy which Hugo couldn't see his face

The boat arrived as the whispered grow from the students. Hugo slipped away from the group easily and trying to catch up with Hagrid but he was afraid of the group in front of his so Hugo decided to walk furthest from them. Hagrid led them in a small chamber. There was a dark hair man waiting for them at the steps.

"First year, professor Novan" said Hagrid

"Thank you, Rubeus. I thought this wasn't your jobs to do" said professor Obert

"I have the headmistress' permission, sir" explained Hagrid

"Yes" The man paused for a bit "well, Quing is waiting for you inside" Hagrid nodded and left chamber.

Hagrid waved goodbye at Hugo standing behind the crowd of students. Hugo waved back then turned his attention to the professor. He realized how many students there were. There were more than sixty students gathering at the Entrance Hall.

Professor Novan was a very tall and lean man wearing long dark blue robe. His hair was quite long and tied into a ponytail behind his back. His eyes scanned the student behind his rough glasses.

"Quiet" he shouted and the students went completely silent "Welcome to Hogwarts" began the man after a minute "Behind this door, there is a feast waiting for you. But before enjoying that feast, you will be sort into houses. The house will be like your family. You will EARN" he emphasized "points for your house. But you will also LOSE your house points if you do something wrong. And something wrong that you need to avoid doing, are in the list that we sent with Hogwarts letter. I expect you have all received. I hoped you have all read it and will follow it. Are we clear?" He finished with a smile "We should be getting on with the Sorting ceremony now" The wizard turned his back and led the students through the Entrance hall.

Many students gasped as they entered the Great Hall. The Hall was lightening with thousand candles up floating above the students. And upward was a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. His mother used to tell him and Rose that it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. There was four table resemble four houses of Hogwarts. He waved at Louis who was sitting in the table on Hugo's left and Albus and Lucy, who were sitting in the table on Hugo's right. He also saw Rose and Lily sat on the furthest table on his left and there were James and Fred next to her waving at him. There was also Roxanne and Luke turned their head and waved at him. And there's the High Table where the Hogwarts Professors sat. He saw Hagrid sat on the furthest left chatting with a professor passionately. Professor Neville Longbottom sat next to him. He wore a button brown robe which looked like a long coat than a robe. He looked quite dirty as if he just went through a fight. The professor caught Hugo eyes and smiled warmly.

In the middle of the table was the Headmistress, Gwenetta Tippit. The woman owned beautiful warm amber eyes and fair skin. Her hair had gone completely grey through time and she tied it into a loose bun and hid in her black pointy hat. She dressed quite a casual robe. It was golden brown robe. The whole seat of the table was filled except a seat on the Headmistress's left. Hugo assumed it was professor Novan's seat.

Professor Novan who had disappeared now returned standing next to a wooden stool and holding an old dusty hat. He placed the hat on the stool and it began to speak in a sing-song voice with rhyme.

The hat finished and the headmistress clapped her hand, followed were the teachers and the students.

Now the clapping had died down and Professor Novan began to spoke "When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted"

"Anderson, Abby"

There was a yelp from the crowd and a girl stepped out from the students and started walking toward the professor. She had brown hair and a chubby rough face. The girl seemed could not stop grinning as she sat on the stool and put the dusty hat.

It only took a second as the hat shouted "RAVENCLAW" and the students of Ravenclaw clapped their hand and the girl ran toward her house table grinning widely.

"Artwood, Herus" continued professor Novan.

After 30 seconds, the hat announced 'Artwood, Herus' in Gryffindor and the Gryffindor cheered. The Sorting took quite long as there were about sixty students.

After 'Clossop, Louisa' was sorted in Ravenclaw, 'Cort, Bonnie' was called. She was the bushy hair girl on the boat.

She put on the hat and only a few second later she was sorted in Gryffindor.

"Creevey, Colin"

Hugo found the name was strangely familiar. His family sometimes told him the story about the war and occasionally the name Creevey was mentioned and he remembered a man named Denis Creevey was also one of his family's close acquaintances. The boy has mousy brown hair and bright amber eyes. He put on the hat and only took a second for the hat to announce Gryffindor is his house.

"Laken, Nicolas"

It took about 1 minute for the hat to shout "GRYFFINDOR" and Nicolas ran toward the house table. He sat next to Bonnie Cort. They seemed to be close friends. After that, Hugo saw the twin he met on the boat sorted in Slytherin. Their names were Flora and Hayden Nott.

Hugo felt quite hungry after a long time of waiting. Some students felt the same as him. Some ate their candies they bought. Some just laid their on the table to sleep. Only after the hat announced a boy named 'Rivers, Jamie' was sorted in Gryffindor that Hugo was called.

"Weasley, Hugo"

The hall went silent only some sound were made are the coughing sound from the Gryffindor house (he suspected it was James and Fred)

The students moved away for Hugo to walk toward. He felt all the eyes were on him. He didn't dare to turn around until he sat on the stool. He put on the hat and the sound around him went fuzzy in his ear


	4. Sorting

"Another Weasley" began a voice "It's so hard to sort a Weasley these years" complained the hat "I see courage, intelligence, loyalty and ambition. Your mind intrigues me as you have possessed most of the Founder looking for. Ravenclaw? You have the yearning for the knowledge like your mother and sister but just not enough" Hugo thought the hat was smiling when he said "You are very quiet and," he paused then emphasized "observed. People wouldn't notice you if you weren't a Weasley child. Ah, I see, people expect you to be Hufflepuff and so are you. But my dear, a person who underestimates the house doesn't belong to it" said that hat.  
>Hugo felt ashamed "I'm sorry. The house deserves more credit"<br>"They don't need it" said the hat  
>"But still, people need to give Hufflepuff more credit that it deserve" stated Hugo<br>"I believed we're about to be off the topic. Now, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin? Which house should you be in?" The hat wondered  
>"Why Slytherin?" asked Hugo<br>"Remember your statement before, you believe the Hufflepuff deserved more credit which that they don't need. Beside, the yearning for knowledge, you also yearn for reward, my dear. Either the knowledge is your reward or something else"  
>"You didn't read my mind?"<br>"Of course, I did but I want to make my decision more accurate. I'd make some bad judgments before" the hat's voice seemed a bit sad "Now, as I said before. You are ambitious. I believe you'll achieve great thing in Slytherin or at least, the house will take back its glory by having you"  
>"I think my cousin, Albus has done that" replied Hugo feeling quite upset<br>"My dear, this is just a truth. Slytherin has lost its reputation and poor the Slytherin students." The hat paused "But it's not my duty to please them and put them in other the house"  
>"Albus and Lucy, they were sorted in Slytherin"<br>"Where they are belonged"  
>"You said you have made mistakes. There is no guarantee that won't be"<br>"I haven't made my decision yet, my dear. And I regret nothing when I put you cousin in Slytherin" said the hat "Well, look like you have made a very difficult hatstall, my dear" Hugo looked the students waiting impatiently around the Hall "But don't worry, you'll be sorted. You won't be noticed, just another one from the famous Weasley and not even as famous as the Potter. I wondered whether it'll be to cliché to sort you in-" The hat paused "Well, then, I have made my mind" said the hat "Just remember you're not another Weasley, Hugo. GRYFFINDOR" The hat shouted and Hugo's eyes opened wide in surprised. The Gryffindor cheered loudly and Hugo ran toward their table, surprise was still on his face but hid behind his grin. He sat between his sister and Nicolas Laken.  
>"Nearly 7 minutes, Hugo" said Rose sitting opposite to him.<br>"You beat Louis' 6 minutes" said a cheerful James then Fred added "Wellcome to Gryffindor, the most awesome house in Hogwarts"  
>Roxanne sat opposite him, smiled warmly "Welcome to Gryffindor"<br>It only took another 3 minutes to sort the last 5 students. Blaise Zanibi was the last one and he was sorted into Slytherin.  
>"Finally, I'm hunry" Hugo heard Nicolas boy said. But the boy frowned as soon as the Headmistress stood up and began her speech<br>"Attention, please. Thank you. I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts to the first year. That's all. Let's the feast begin" announced the old witch.  
>Nicolas signed in release and he said to Bonnie Cort sitting next to him "Thought it's going to be longer" The girl rolled her eyes.<br>The food appeared magically on the places. Of course, being raised in a wizard family, Hugo had used to it. Unlike some students that gasped in sock when the food appeared out of nowhere. They inspected the food carefully before put it in their mouth.  
>Rose had finished two chicken legs without Hugo noticed. He had always wonder the way his sister eat. Though she inherited their father's appetite, she had always managed to eat her meal elegantly.<br>"What are you staring?" Rose suddenly asked. Hugo thought she was talking about him but her eyes wasn't on him. They were Nicolas Laken.  
>The blond boy went red and shook his head "Nothing" answered the boy in a high pitch tone. Hugo could say he was deeply embarrassed.<br>Rose stared at the boy for a second but decided to turn her attention back to Hugo.  
>"You should eat the desert later" She said as placed some chicken legs and roasted meats and pushed away the chocolate pie "I say later, Lily" warned Rose as Lily tried to put her hand on the pie<br>James took a chicken leg from Rose's place "Don't" She slapped his hand and glared at him dangerously. James and Fred snickered at her. Hugo noticed a boy sitting opposite to him. He was about Fred and James' age. He had wavy brown hair (that seemed like the result of some hair product). He smiled as he caught Hugo's eyes on him  
>"Hello" said the older boy "I'm Willy" There was a golden badge with a large letter P pinned on the boy's robe. Hugo assumed he was a Prefect just like Louis. Hugo was about to introduced himself but was cut off by Fred.<br>"Ah, sorry, Willy. I forget about you. Mind us, you are so forgettable" Fred said teasingly while chewing his food. He wrapped his arm around the boy's neck "Hugo, this is our friend. The Prefect Willy Wigworthy. Silly name, wasn't it?"  
>The boy ignored Fred's comment as he spoke "Nice to meet you, Hugo"<br>"Nice to meet you, too" Hugo replied.  
>"Say, is that boy Mouseley?" Fred wondered suddenly as he looked at a dark-skin boy who was chatting to his new found friend<br>"I think so. He's looked like him" added James  
>"Conrad said his brother is coming Hogwarts this year" continued Willy. And they both stared at the boy.<br>"Hey, you" shouted Fred "Yeah, you. What's your name?" The boy turned his head and looked confused but as soon as he realized who were calling him, the boy's eyes widen.  
>"I hoped he's not another fanboy" whispered Willy<br>"We're talking you" James shouted again  
>The boy's mouth was shaken a bit but he soon steady himself to speak "Cody. Cody Mouseley"<br>"Bingo" shouted Fred "How is your brother, Cody?" asked Fred.  
>"Er… he's okay" Cody answered unsurely<br>"Have he found himself any fine man yet?" James asked  
>The boy's face got tense and he looked down at the table. He seemed unhappy as he spoke "I wouldn't talk about that"<br>James raised an eyebrow and about to ask another question until Willy stopped him.  
>Hugo watched the scene with curious "Rose" he called his sister's attention "Is Mouseley was one of Vic's friend?" His sister nodded.<br>"I've met Conrad once. He's sweet guy" said Lily. Hugo didn't ask any other question after that.  
>They continued their meal. Lily asked about the hatstall and begged Hugo to tell her about how the hat had sorted. Really, all Hugo wanted to say that he didn't even know.<br>After they finished their meal, the prefects called for the first year attention.  
>"See you later then" said Lily as she and Rose, and the rest of his cousins left the table.<br>"First year, follow me" said the Gryffindor prefects as their led the first year out the great hall "It's getting late, so hurry" The Prefect rushed them. The Prefect, Patrick Clampett, led the first year through doorway hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. Hugo as well as many first year students seemed to be too sleepy as they yanked and rubbed year eyes. "This is Grand Staircase Tower" said the prefect "You will mostly go to other floors by these. Be careful. Sometimes it moved by their own" Patrick warned Nicolas as he tried to push a sleepy Bonnie. Nicolas seemed to be the only who quite awake.  
>As they climbed the stairs, Cody Mouseley screamed in terror as his feet were stuck under the stair<br>"Sometimes, a step disappears" explained Patrick as he took a hand of the boy "Someone, help me pull him" Colin Creevey stepped out from the group and took the other hand and together they tried to pull the boy. Although, Collin was quite thin, they managed to pull Cody out. After being pulled out, Hugo could tell Cody was terribly embarrassed as he kept his head down in the rest of the journey. But the joke had already been made. They continued climbing staircases. The students seemed to be less sleepy after the accident.  
>"Piss off, Peeves" shouted Patrick suddenly. There were rocks floating in the midair ahead of them. The boy pointed his wand and murmured a spell. A large bubble wrapped around the rocks "Leave or I tell the Baron" There was a cruel laugh reply. The first year stopped in their track leaving Patrick to walking ahead. The Prefect didn't notice until he turned around "Hurry, I'll protect you" said Patrick and the first year continued to walk toward him.<br>There was the cruel laugh again. Now it turned into a loud crackle. With a pop, a little man appeared out of nowhere. He had slant orange eyes and dressed in colourful clothes. The bubble wrapping around the rocks pop and the rocks were flying toward the first year students  
>"Protego"<br>Patrick made a moving of his wand and a light transparent blue shield appeared above the first year class. The rocks didn't hit the students because of that "Don't worry" said Patrick.  
>The little man stuck out his tongue and said in the most annoying high-pitch voice "Show-off" and he flew away. They continued to walk again.<br>They stopped in front of a portrait of a very fat woman. Hugo believed she was the famous Fat Lady in Rose's story.  
>"Password?" said the lady "Animis Fortibus" Patrick replied and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole behind it. They scrambled through. He directed the girls and boy to their separate dorm. Soon enough they were all settled in their dorm. They found beds with deep red, velvet curtains (he was too sleepy to count how many beds). Hugo was glad to find his bed. And he soon changed into his pyjama and crash into the soft mattress.<br>Hugo felt into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Okay, that is my 11-page story about Hugo Weasley first day at Hogwarts._**  
><strong><em>Sorry for any grammar mistake or spellings I have made. Really, just tell me where they are and I'll fix them as soon as possible. Thank you for reading you lovely people<em>**


End file.
